In the RAN1#86 Conference of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the proposal that, in the new radio (NR), multiple different cycle prefix (CP) lengths need to be supported for a specific subcarrier spacing has been passed. Especially for the subcarrier spacing of 60 kHz, at least one CP which is similar to a long term evolution (LTE) normal CP needs to be supported, and a longer CP length may be required to support a bigger coverage range or a deployment scenario with a bigger latency expansion. A manner for obtaining the longer CP length is to scale an LTE-based extended CP down. In the LTE, an extended CP length is 512×Ts, where a length of the Ts is 1/30720 ms. For the subcarrier spacing of 60 kHz, the CP length after scaled down becomes 512×Ts1, where a length of the Ts1 is 1/122880 ms. For an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbol having the subcarrier spacing of 15 kHz, a time length of its valid data is 2048×Ts, that is, 1/15 ms. For an OFDM symbol having the subcarrier spacing of 60 kHz, a time length of its valid data is 2048×Ts1, that is, 1/60 ms. In the evolution of the LTE for a short transmission time interval (sTTI), two OFDM symbols having a subcarrier spacing (SCS) of 15 kHz and having normal CPs are supported to be one sTTI. In the NR, if a scheduling unit for the subcarrier spacing of 60 kHz can be aligned with the two 15 kHz OFDM symbols having normal CPs, there will be a possibility to better support the coexistence with the NR in the LTE subsequently. In addition, as shown in FIG. 1, for the OFDM symbol (OS) having the SCS of 60 kHz, its normal CP length is obtained by scaling the LTE normal CP down by four times. If seven symbols are used as the scheduling unit currently, the case where a boundary of the scheduling unit is not aligned with a boundary of the two 15 kHz OFDM symbols having normal CPs will exist. Considering that the symbol having the SCS of 60 kHz is mainly used in the ultra-reliable and low-latency communications (URLLC) service, when the URLLC service performs one transmission for a puncturing of an NR enhanced mobile Internet (eMBB) service and assuming that this transmission succeeds, one OFDM symbol having the SCS of 60 kHz existing between the seven OFDM symbols having the SCS of 60 kHz and the two OFDM symbols having the SCS of 15 kHz and having normal CPs is wasted.
When the URLLC service uses the SCS of 60 kHz, in order to support bigger coverage or deployment in the scenario having a bigger latency expansion, an extended CP is introduced. The extended CP is obtained by scaling the LTE-based extended CP down by four times. In this case, if the scheduling unit uses six OFDM symbols having the SCS of 60 kHz and having extended CPs, as shown in FIG. 2, the case where the boundary of the scheduling unit is not aligned with the boundary of the two 15 kHz OFDM symbols will exist. For the URLLC service, the eMBB service using the symbol having the SCS of 15 kHz is punctured. Assuming that the URLLC service performs one transmission and that this transmission succeeds, time less than a length of one OFDM symbol having the SCS of 60 kHz and having extended CPs between the six OFDM symbols having the SCS of 60 kHz and the OFDM symbol having the SCS of 15 kHz and having normal CPs is wasted.